


"Team Blondies"

by Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia
Summary: [Anders/FemHawke][Varric/FemHawke][Cullen/Dalish][Zevran/Isabela]Alistair, Anders, Cullen, Varric e Zevran... cos'hanno in comune?Sono tutti biondi!Cinque triple drabble, ognuna incentrata su uno dei biondini di Dragon Age.





	"Team Blondies"

_ Alistair _

Leliana lo aveva guardato non nascondendo di nutrire poca fiducia nei suoi confronti, mentre Morrigan sghignazzò della grossa andando a riscaldarsi a un fuoco più lontano dall'accampamento. Wynne invece gli sorrise incoraggiante e non credette affatto a Zevran che si offrì di dargli una mano: probabilmente era una scusa per prenderlo per i fondelli.  
  
«Pensano che sia un idiota? Gliela farò vedere io» borbottò Alistair, iniziando a preparare lo stufato.  
  
Quella sera avrebbero mangiato dell'agnello, un pranzo regale rispetto alla carne secca che sbocconcellavano quando non riuscivano ad andare in una locanda o rispetto alla scarsa selvaggina – gli ricordavano i pasti troppo snob a corte dell'arle – cacciata da Leliana e da _quell'elfo_.  
La carne era magra, notò Alistair con approvazione, e facendo cadere i pomodori nel paiolo gli sovvenne Duncan: lui aveva preparato spesso quel pasto, durante le mangiate tra Custodi Grigi, raccontandosi aneddoti che il guerriero trovava spassosi.  
  
Adesso quelle scene gli apparivano così lontane, evanescenti, ricordi che parevano quelli di una vita di secoli addietro. Gli unici Custodi erano lui e Sheridan, che in quel momento era a fare la guardia e che lui trovava così distante.  
Immaginò che anche per lei fosse difficile andare avanti dopo la morte di una persona cara e divenne ancora più triste.  
  
«Alistair? Stai badando allo stufato o è lo stufato che bada a te?» quella domanda lo destò dai suoi pensieri e alla sua sinistra vide una chioma ricciuta che lo scrutava.  
Sobbalzò e avvicinò d'istinto una mano vicino la pentola, scottandosi.  
  
«Accidenti!» urlò.  
«Fammi vedere» fece Sheridan «dai, non è nulla, ci penso io» e rapidamente il mana curativo lenì il dolore e curò l'ustione.  
La ragazza prese poi il cucchiaio e assaggiò la cena: «Buono, è come quello che faceva Duncan!»  
«Ne sono contento» e Alistair si sentì meglio.  
  
_“Quando vuole sa essere gentile.”_

 

_***_

 

_ Anders _

Passandosi una mano sul volto si massaggiò le tempie: la stanchezza si faceva sentire, ma sapeva che i bisognosi di Kirkwall potevano necessitare delle sue cure in qualsiasi momento e pensava di far loro un torto chiudendo la clinica – anzi, la catapecchia – anche solo per alcune ore.  
  
“Un po' di riposo mi farebbe bene”, si disse soffocando uno sbadiglio, ma un timido “miao” lo riportò alla realtà e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
  
«Ciao, piccolo» disse al gatto, certo che lo capisse, porgendogli una scodella di latte. Era già venuto altre volte, quel micio, ma quella fu la prima volta che permise ad Anders di accarezzarlo e il giovane ne fu contento.  
Anders passò le mani tra quel pelo folto e fulvo, il gatto gradiva quelle attenzioni: facendosi vezzeggiare aveva perso il suo atteggiamento fiero, mostrando un'inaspettata dolcezza, e il suo pensiero andò alla gentilezza di una maga orgogliosa, ma che lo guardava con tanta – _immeritata_ – bontà.  
  
« _Vieni, mio bel gatto, sul mio cuore innamorato_ » recitò distrattamente.  
  
_“Le farei del male, non lo merita; la respingerò”_ pensò, ma non ne era molto convinto; teneva a Muirne, ma Giustizia scalpitava, rabbioso, come a impedirglielo.  
  
«Ti chiamerò Hawke» fece soffermandosi sugli occhi verdi della creatura, che tanto gli ricordavano quelli ammalianti della ragazza: lei era una gatta che si muoveva lenta e sensuale.  
  
Continuando a coccolare la palla di pelo, immaginò di sfiorare la pelle nivea di lei, baciandola, vederla muoversi contro di lui, amarla con passione, carezzarla e sentirla apprezzare i tocchi come un gatto che fa le fusa.  
  
Prese il felino – _una gatta_ , notò – in braccio e lo portò sulla sua branda, giocando ancora con lei; pian piano il sonno lo avvinse nel suo dolce oblio e si addormentò, sognandola ancora: quello era ormai il suo unico placebo.

 

***

 

_Cullen_  
  
  
“Sii carino.”  
  
Tornando ai suoi alloggi, Cullen ripeté tra sé le parole che Josephine e Leliana gli avevano detto, ragguagliandolo su quelle faccende di Halamshiral che a lui non interessavano affatto. Aveva avuto il sentore che andare a corte lo avrebbe fatto sentire fuori posto e non si era affatto sbagliato.  
  
«Come se io cercassi moglie tra le nobildonne orlesiane, inaudito! Cosa vuoi che me ne importi?» esclamò con rabbia, ma poi si guardò attorno, sperando che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e che avesse udito quello scatto.  
  
“Non è appropriato che urli come un adolescente”, si rimproverò, _“ma non sono nemmeno un pezzo di carne in vendita, per il Creatore!”_  
  
Per quanto avesse avuto, parecchi anni addietro, un interesse – purtroppo fallito e per colpa delle circostanze – amoroso, che gli aveva recato una seppur breve felicità, dopo gli avvenimenti del Circolo prima e di Kirkwall poi, Cullen non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere l'avere una donna al suo fianco, starle vicina, perché in cuor suo sentiva che non era quella la sua strada.  
  
“Chi mai vorrebbe un vecchio brontolone come me?”, commentò sconsolato, e alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, per poi gettare uno sguardo all'ampio patio, da dove provenivano delle urla feroci, di un allenamento un po' troppo vivace.  
  
“Le Furie; chi altri se non loro?” e con quel pensiero allegro Cullen allontanò quelli precedenti.  
  
«Dalish, prova a scagliare una palla di fuoco!» fece il secondo del Toro.  
«Col mio _arco_?» chiese l'elfa chiamata Dalish.  
«Sì!» ruggì Krem «Col tuo _arco_!»  
  
_“Arco? È un bastone magico, quello!”_  
  
Incuriosito da lei, andò verso di loro e li osservò allenarsi in silenzio, senza disturbarli.  
«Furie! Basta così, andiamo a farci un bicchiere! Anche tu, Cullen, sei invitato.»  
«Comandante, unitevi anche voi!» ripeté Dalish sorridendo.  
«Certo, volentieri» e ricambiò il sorriso, sereno.

 

***

 

_ Varric _

 

Passeggiando per le strade della Città Inferiore, era solito curiosare tra le bancarelle: di tanto in tanto, tra quelle chincaglierie, riusciva a trovare dei veri e propri piccoli tesori, sia per il loro valore materiale, sia per il loro valore immateriale.  
  
Si soffermò nel vedere una statuetta, dipinta minuziosamente; la sovrana spesa – a suo dire – era nulla rispetto al sorriso che avrebbe fatto la persona a cui l'avrebbe regalata. Sogghignò, immaginando la faccia di lei e si diresse all' _Impiccato_ : si erano dati appuntamento lì e Hawke non perdeva mai l'occasione di bere col suo nano _preferito_.  
  
«Questa è per te, Hawke» disse porgendole il regalo.  
«Cos'è, un'aquila?» chiese.  
«Un'aquila che si libra in volo, fiera e sprezzante, pronta a spaccare i culi, proprio come te. Mi ha ricordato te e ho voluto regalartela.»  
«Oh, Varric… è bellissima! E tu sei stato gentilissimo, oserei dire romantico: vuoi _dichiararti_ a me?» fece Muirne con un sorriso sghembo, e Varric si sentì come se la stanza non avesse più aria a sufficienza per farlo respirare.  
  
Gli occhi della maga ardevano, ma non sapeva se fosse per l'effetto dell'ironia – non aveva bevuto – o del… _desiderio_? Che fosse desiderio?  
  
Diavolo, Hawke era bella, eccome se lo era, ma tutto ciò lo metteva a disagio: si sentiva strano al pensiero di sentirsi attratto da lei, eppure quella fantasia lo stuzzicava sempre più.  
  
L'immagine di quella statuetta parlava per Hawke: la sua bellezza era selvaggia, volitiva, indomabile, dannatamente sarcastica – e Varric amava il sarcasmo, _che il flagello mi colga se lo negassi!_ – e per questo affascinante come poche.  
  
Mandò giù il nodo venutogli alla gola e replicò: «Io credo che sia tu a essere attratta da me, i peli sul petto sono affascinanti.»  
«Direi più la tua _lingua_ , cantastorie.»  
«Ruffiana, offrimi da bere.»  
  
“Devo assolutamente bere qualcosa.”

 

***

 

_Zevran_  
  
  
Calore.  
  
Era questa la prima parola che le veniva in mente se avesse voluto definire quello che stava vivendo, alla mercé di lui, al centro di quel letto matrimoniale che tante volte l'aveva ospitata sola, priva del piacere che lei era costretta a dare, ma che non riceveva mai.  
  
Sentì il suo volto avvampare, e lo stesso accadeva per il resto del suo corpo: Isabela fremeva, le membra che bruciavano, mentre quell'elfo – Zevran, la sua mente le ricordò che si chiamava Zevran – saggiava ogni centimetro della sua pelle, con parsimonia, come a non voler farle perdere nessuna sensazione.  
  
Occhi, mani, bocca: tutto era permesso e tutto andava verso l'illecito.  
Il Corvo la assaporava, la lingua nelle sue carni, Isabela che rispondeva avvicinando ancora di più i lombi al volto di lui.  
Lei si mordeva le labbra, cercando di trattenere i gemiti, un godimento che non provava da tanto, tantissimo tempo, mentre Zevran la spingeva sempre più verso il limite.  
  
S'interruppe, osservando lo sguardo liquido di lei: «Voglio sentirti ancora, Isabela, lasciati andare.»  
«È mattino, mio marito potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro» fu la risposta di lei.  
Per quanto fosse decisa a voler farsi odiare da lui, qualcosa la frenava.  
«Non preoccupiamocene prima del dovuto, non è ancora _arrivato_ , no? Però potresti _venire_ tu» fece maliardo «una donna bella come te non dovrebbe negarsi nulla.»  
Isabela chiuse gli occhi, gli ultimi scrupoli andarono via, perdendosi in lui.  
  
«Zevran...»  
  
Improvvisamente sentirono una porta che si apriva: Luis.  
  
«È lui!»  
Zevran sorrise, comprensivo: «Ci rivedremo, Isabela, è una promessa.»  
  
E dandole un ultimo bacio, provando a resistere alla tentazione di attirarla nuovamente a sé, scappò dalla finestra, cercando di non cadere dal tetto mentre si infilava i pantaloni.  
  
_“Se riesco a non rompermi l'osso del collo, potrò davvero dire di essere fortunato.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Angolino autrice** : allora, iniziamo col dire il perché di questa raccolta: io vengo sempre maggiormente colpita dai biondini se si parla di uomini, e quelli di Dragon Age non fanno eccezione (a parte Alistair, che non apprezzo), quindi mi son detta "perché non provare a scrivere di tutti i biondini che compaiono nei giochi?". Ecco qui quindi la raccolta. Notate il nome del personaggio scritto con colori diversi: ho provato ad avvicinarmi al colore dei loro capelli, che cosa chic, vero? XD  
> Trecento parole: perché? Perché volevo sfidare me stessa nel definire delle situazioni in un limite massimo di parole al di sotto delle cinquecento, dato che tendo spesso a utilizzarle fino alla fine.  
> Ho provato anche a tratteggiare Alistair, per quanto lo abbia sullo stomaco ed essendo che è la prima volta che scrivo di lui (come di tutti i biondini, a parte Zevran) spero di non aver fatto pastrocchi.  
> Che dire più?  
> Quando Alistair dice che anche la Custode ha perso qualcuno lo dice perché Sheridan è vedova; nel mio background che esula al di là delle origini del gioco, la mia custode è una maga fereldiana trapiantata nel Tevinter, sposata a un magister particolare. Ne saprete di più appena posterò la mia long su di lei.  
> La citazione di Anders in corsivo è il primo verso de "Il gatto", sonetto di Baudelaire che amo particolarmente e che ho trovato adatto per lui che prova qualcosa per Hawke, mentre Giustizia gli dice di farsi gli affari suoi.  
> Io shippo Cullen con Dalish; per me questa coppia ha del potenziale e mi piacerebbe con delle storie mostrarvi come e perché mi piacciono, sperando di esserne all'altezza.  
> Varric e Hawke... cielo, sì, loro due sono una delle mie due BROTP del cuore per cui secondo me la loro amicizia è un ottimo presupposto per qualcosa di più (l'altra è Jiraiya/Tsunade); penso che Varric sia colpito da Hawke e che forse un pensierino (ma anche due) se lo sia fatto.  
> Zevran e Isabela, eh eh, loro si conoscevano ad Antiva e stando alla Wiki di Dragon Age il marito di Isabela non era molto presente e lei ha iniziato a frequentare lo stronzetto per far arrabbiare il marito. Ho voluto parlare della famosa scena di Zev che scappa nudo, l'ho sempre immaginata esilarante!  
> Spero che le storie vi siano piaciute, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Grazie di tutto,  
> Barbara


End file.
